The present invention relates to an archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus and more particularly to a free standing apparatus on which an archery bow is attached for exactly sighting-in and tuning the bow.
Archery has been around for centuries and is a sport enjoyed by many men, women and children. The long bow and the recurve bow have the longest history but are generally on losing ground in the sport. The compound bow, patented in the '60's, is generally the bow of choice for most archers.
The field of archery has also become more technically advanced through the years. Numerous characteristics and differences are available on the different bows on the market. There is a large selection of various option and features available to the archer. There are also many sights, arrow rests, trigger releases, sound dampening devices, different type of arrows and arrow heads all available to the archer.
The ultimate goal of the archer is to shoot arrows accurately at a given target. To do this, the archer must practice his technic of shooting the bow and to "sight-in" and tune the bow for peak performance in accordance with his technic. Multiple arrows are typically shot from the bow in practice and for sighting-in the bow. However, it is practically impossible to repeatedly duplicate the stance, draw length and sighting necessary for exactly sighting and tuning the bow. Human error always plays a factor. Human error can include unsteadiness and muscle fatigue that interferes with exact sighting. The drawing back of the bow string and holding the string back in a drawn position requires strength and durability. The more the archer practices, the better and more fine tuned his technic becomes. As the technic becomes better and more precise, the bow can be sighted more exactly. However, most archers do not have the time to develop the technic to the advanced degree necessary to exactly sight-in and tune a bow.
The purpose of the archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus of this invention is to provide a means of exactly duplicating the geometry of shooting a bow repeatedly to "sight-in" and tune a bow for optimum performance. All human error in holding and shooting the bow is eliminated.
Other apparatuses are known in the art but each have disadvantages that this invention overcomes. Cryar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,387, is a frame mounted apparatus on which a bow is mounted for reproducing alignment of a bow for shooting an arrow. Hawk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,736, is also a frame mounted apparatus having a similar purpose. These inventions do not have the versatility of the present invention. There is no rotational or windage adjustment available or at the least it is very limited. Elevation adjustment is limited. Leveling means for uneven terrain is not provided for. The frames are bulky and in the way when trying to make bow adjustments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus that provides a means of repeatedly and exactly duplicating the geometry of shooting a bow for sight-in and tune a bow for peak performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus constructed to provide for complete rotation of the bow for shooting in any direction, provide a wide range of elevation adjustment and to provide a means of leveling the apparatus on uneven ground. Adjustments as such are necessary for articulating the bow in all directions for exact aiming the bow at given targets and for adjusting the sights on the bow. Fine adjustments in elevation and windage are provided for minute changes in adjustment necessary for exact sighting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus adapted to overcome the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus that is portable and can be taken to any shooting range, yet provide for a stable and unchanging shooting geometry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus that allows for height adjustment. The archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus of this invention allows archers, either short or tall, to adjust the height such that the archer can visually align the bow sights as if he where shooting the bow himself.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus on which a dynometer can be attached for measuring bow performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus that can be readily manufactured at a reasonable cost and of materials that are durable and allow for undistorted shooting.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus in which any bow, whether compound, long or recurve, can be attached and any trigger release wanted by the archer can be used.